Advances in integrating circuit (IC) technology have led to wide spread adoption of IC in numerous applications. For various reasons, e.g. protection of intellectual property, prevention of counterfeits, and so forth, applications may desire to have activation or deactivation of ICs controlled, in particular, remotely and/or wirelessly controlled.
Random process variations in modern manufacturing may lead to inherent variability in integrated circuits. This variability may result in unclonable physical structures unique to each integrated circuit. An unclonable physical structure may be used to define a Physically Unclonable Function (PUF) that maps a set of challenges, otherwise known as inputs, to a corresponding set of outputs, otherwise known as responses, from the PUF. One example of a PUF may be a delay-based silicon PUF which may endow a chip including the PUF with unique delay characteristics. However, many PUFs are relatively unstable, may be sensitive to operating conditions, e.g., temperature, age, variance in voltage supply, and so forth.